


Burnt

by sweetkpopfan



Series: Now That You're One of Us, You Have to Deal With Us [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Assassination, Blood, Descriptions of violence and blood, Gang Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Violence, Underground society, Weapons, You Have Been Warned, nct mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: The gang receives another assassination order, but this one is not quite what they expected. Chenle hires more people to work with him in developing a dangerous new technology. Johnny bumps into an unknown street racing phenom with a taste for trouble.





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> yall know what this is XD this is a long fic, so there are probably errors littered all throughout, please take note!

                “I would appreciate it if you two could get off the couch.” Taeyong barely looked up from his laptop in his office. “I am expecting guests and they don’t deserve to sit on your cum.”

 

                “Give me a minute.” Jaehyun breathed, fingers gripping Doyoung’s hair. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

 

                “Hurry up and clean up after yourselves. I’m giving you 30 seconds.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. Jaehyun grunted a few seconds later and Taeyong heard kissing noises. He checked the clock on his laptop and his watch again. He was expecting someone.

 

                “Are you two done?” Taeyong asked.

 

                “But I haven’t gotten off yet.” Doyoung said, wiping his sweaty forehead.

 

                “Get off somewhere else. You better Febreeze the shit out of that couch and get Johnny. We have a 3.30pm appointment.”

 

                “With who?”

 

                “None of your business. You’ll know when I tell you, now get out.”

 

                The engaged couple did as they were told and rearranged the cushions. They closed the door behind them and Taeyong checked the clock.

 

                15 minutes left.

 

                “What’s up, is he here yet?” Johnny asked when he entered.

 

                “No but he will soon enough.”

 

                “Who is he?”

 

                “If I had a dollar for every time I heard that question today.” Taeyong groaned. “We’ll know when he gets here.”

 

                “So you don’t know?”

 

                “Kun didn’t tell me.”

 

                “So we are about to have a meeting about something we know nothing about with someone we don’t know anything about.” Johnny folded his arms. “Sounds dangerous.”

 

                “Your point is?”

 

                “There better be a fat ass pay check on the line. Daddy needs a new set of tires for his baby.”

 

                Taeyong checked the clock once again. 10 minutes later, they both heard a knock on the door. Johnny stood up to answer it while Taeyong straightened his suit to greet his mysterious guest.

 

                “Johnny, Taeyong,” Kun nodded, stepping aside to reveal a small lady with a wavy bob, glasses and dressed demurely in a white suit and shoes. “This is Ms Chen, professor at Beijing University and established author.”

 

                “Ms Chen.” Taeyong bowed politely. “I’m Lee Taeyong.” He greeted in Chinese.

 

                “It’s an honour to meet you.” Ms Chen greeted back in broken Korean.

 

                “She can’t speak much Korean so I’ll do the translating.” Kun said.

 

                “No offense but what’s she doing here and how did she find out about us?”

 

                “It’s a long story. She had an affair with my dad.”

 

                “Uh, okay.” Johnny raised an eyebrow. “It may be a long story but it sounds like something I would definitely want to know about.”

 

                “Shut up.” Taeyong shushed him. “Ms Chen, what can we do for you?”

 

                “I came here for two things.” Kun translated her words. “I need you to protect my son.”

 

                “And?” Taeyong asked.

 

                Ms Chen spoke in rapid Chinese and Kun was stunned. He stared at her for a few more minutes, asked her back and she nodded. “She said...”

 

                “Said what?”

 

                “She said... kill me. When the time comes, I need you to kill me.”

 

 

**************************

 

 

                “Are you sure this isn’t a kidnap attempt?”

 

                “Don’t flatter yourself.” Ten rolled his eyes as he, Donghyuck and Mark drove down a small dirt road off the main highway and past a row of trees. “No one would pay the ransom if you were kidnapped.”

 

                “That’s because I’m too expensive.” Donghyuck grinned.

 

                “You’re about as pricey as I am and I’m ready to suck a dick for McDonald’s.”  
 Ten smirked.

 

                “Seriously hyung where are we going?” Mark asked from the backseat.

 

                “Didn’t you hear me? I said we were going to Chenle’s lab.”

 

                “Well either you are a bad navigator or he gave you some the wrong address. We are in the middle of nowhere.”

 

                Ten stopped the car in the middle of a forest clearing. There was nothing but trees for miles around. “Get out.”

 

                “Are you sure?”

 

                “Shh.” He shushed them. He walked over to one of the trees and pulled out a small door. Inside was an LED screen with a camera on top.

 

                “Ten.” He said.

               

                “Password required.”

 

                “Stephen Curry.”

 

                Donghyuck and Mark felt the ground shaking underneath their feet. They stumbled backwards as the abandoned log on the forest floor, covered in moss and termites, started to float up. A large cavern appeared in the ground, and as if on cue, a row of lights started lighting up inside. It was a hidden tunnel. Chenle’s lab was a high tech underground bunker.

 

                “Woah.” Mark gasped.

 

                “Get in guys.” Ten said. The car went down inside the cavern and when Donghyuck turned back he can see the opening closing shut again. They drove through a grey, metallic tunnel until they arrived at what looks like a large, brightly lit parking lot. The car arrived on a conveyer belt and Ten turned off the engine.

 

                “Hold onto your hat.”

 

                “I’m not wearing any-ARGH!!” Strong gusts of air from two strong vents blew through the open windows and the car started turning onto a high platform. Ten wound up the windows quickly as the car was sprayed with strong jets of water and sent into some sort of radiation chamber. The car moved along the conveyer until it arrived at a dead end, where all three of them alight.

 

                “All electronics and backpacks sir.” A security guard said as he led them to a full body scanner. The three of them had their belongings tagged and identification card handed over. They then changed into safety boots and given VISITOR tags. Ten led them past security checkpoint and the two teenagers gasped.

 

                Chenle’s lab was humongous, the size of an airport hangar or even bigger. Scientists, engineers and researchers of different races and backgrounds walked around with iPads in their hands, talking on Bluetooth headsets and pointing at large OLED screens. There were rooms for everything, from machining, to 3D printing, to design and manufacture. There was one thing that stood out across the room. Snowstorm’s logo was everywhere. On the back of computers, lab coats, sigils, signs and even embossed into the floor.

 

                “All this to satisfy the madness of a 17 year old kid?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

 

                “A 17 year old genius.”

 

                “I’m confused. I thought you didn’t like Chenle.”

 

                “You don’t bite the hand of the one who rebuilt your meth lab.” Ten said. “Come on.”

 

                “What are we here for?”

 

                “To get samples for a new drug I’m working on. 10 times more potent than cocaine and easier to smuggle.”

 

                “Isn’t that dangerous?”

 

                “Well you would be an idiot to inhale it all in one go like an actual crack addict.” Ten shrugged. Ten went inside the green room where a variety of flora were grown in little black pots. Ten grabbed a box of rubber gloves and handed some to Mark and Donghyuck.

 

                “Be very gentle. Some of the pollen from these flowers could cause massive skin irritation and you’ll ball up like a whale tomorrow.”

 

                “Hi guys!!!” Donghyuck looked up and smiled when he saw Chenle outside the door on a bicycle, still in his school uniform and drinking a Capri Sun. “What are you doing here?”

 

                “I’m here for those herb extracts.” Ten said.

 

                “How could you ride a bike in here?” Mark asked.

 

                “Easy.” Chenle shrugged. “It’s my lab so I’ll do whatever I fucking want.”

 

                “I didn’t know you had so many employees.”

 

                “Oh not all of them are my employees.” Chenle said. “Some are from Los Alamos and NUS. We are outsourcing some of our expertise.”

 

                “Snowstorm finally out of ideas?” Mark teased.

 

                “As if.” Chenle rolled his eyes. “This mind,” he tapped the side of his head. “Is still as active as ever, but it could use help every once in a while.”

 

                “Your spicy chicken wings have arrived sir.” A young man with neatly combed hair approached Chenle. He had very little expression on his face and his glasses was almost sliding off his nose.

 

                “Thank you.” Chenle nodded. “This is Hendery Wong. Graduated from MIT at the top of his class with a master’s in mechanical engineering and has been involved in the research and development of the SpaceX’s Falcon 9.”

 

                “And here he is delivering your chicken.” Donghyuck smirked.

 

                “It’s an ad-hoc job.”

 

                “I’m Mr. Zhong’s personal assistant and head of his weapons engineering department.”

 

                “We’ve been through this Dery.” Chenle rolled his eyes. “Don’t call me Mr Zhong. That’s my dad.”

 

                “Then what was he supposed to call you?”

 

                “Lord.” Chenle winked. “My chicken’s getting cold. Who’s coming?”

 

                “We’ll be okay. We are supposed to...” Ten couldn’t get a word in edgeways as Mark and Donghyuck removed their gloves and followed Chenle on his bicycle. He shook his head in disappointment and raised a middle finger at them.

 

 

**************************

 

                “That’s easy, we can do it now.”

 

                “JOHNNY!!” Kun defended when Johnny reached for his gun. Ms Chen simply closed her eyes and sighed.

 

                “Johnny.” Taeyong growled. “No.”

 

                “How do we know we can trust her?”

 

                “You can! Taeyong I swear to you on my life you can trust her.” Kun pleaded.

 

                “Might I suggest we hear her proposition first?” Taeyong glared at Johnny. Johnny pulled his arms back and stood to the side quietly.

 

                “I’m the on the run.” Kun translated for Ms Chen. “I do not have much time left.”

 

                “On the run from who?”

 

                “The Chinese government.” She answered. “Armed forces. Extremist groups. I know something I’m not supposed to.”

 

                “And what’s that?”

 

                “If I told you you will be dead.” She said. “I cannot risk another life at my expense, that’s why when the time is right, I want you to shoot me.”

 

                “And your son?”

 

                “He will be a target if anything happens to me. They might use him to get to me.” She said. “You must protect him.

 

                “I don’t understand.” Johnny shook his head. “Why not go to the police? Or some government agency? They could give you better protection.”

 

                “Yes but they could also make a target.” Ms Chen said. “And what I want no government agency can give me.”

 

                “You’re talking about death.”

 

                “That’s right.”

 

                “Well we don’t give what you want either.” Johnny crossed his arms. “Unless you can pay up.”

 

                “You will have your prize after I am dead and if my son is alive.” She said. “It’s with him.”

 

                “Ms. Chen, where is your son now?” Taeyong asked.

 

                “In the hotel room, locked inside and ordered not to come out.” Ms Chen said.

 

                “Tell us his whereabouts and how you expect us to protect you.”

 

                “I don’t need your protection.” Ms Chen urged. “I need your word. Promise me you will kill me.”

 

                Taeyong held his breath for a minute. He looked at Kun, whose eyes were anxiously flitting about. With each word he translated he felt his tongue go numb.

 

                “We will.” Taeyong said.

 

                “Good.” Ms Chen shook his hand. “Thank you.”

 

                Taeyong had seen death before, but never the way he saw it in her eyes, desperate and unwavered by the thought that she just ordered her own death.

 

**************************

 

                “So you don’t know how much we’re getting?” Ten asked, one eyebrow raised in the air as he paced about their shooting range.

 

                “She said she was tired from the trip and wanted to discuss it later.” Taeyong raised his gun again and closed one eye. The bullet found its way from the barrel of his gun to the centre of the dummy’s forehead. Ten grinned. He always found Taeyong incredible sexy when he was capable of of a headshot.

 

                “What did Johnny say?”

 

                “He said as long as he gets his tires he’ll do anything.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

 

                “Anything for the Derby King title.” Ten shook his head, wrapping his arms around Taeyong for a back hug.

 

                “If you wanted a cigarette,” Taeyong said when he felt Ten dig a hand down his pockets. “Just ask.”

 

                “Where’s the fun in that?” Ten took one out and handed the box back to Taeyong. He grabbed a lighter out of one of the drawers in their shooting range and tossed it back to Taeyong, who joined him with one in his mouth.

 

                “Hey guys.” Kun said, walking in followed by Jungwoo and Lucas.

 

                “How is Ms Chen?”

 

                “I dropped her off and walked her to her room.”

 

                “And?”

 

                “She wouldn’t even let us see her son.” Lucas said, taking a cigarette out of Taeyong’s box. “I’m beginning to think he doesn’t exist.”

 

                “He does.” Kun said. “I should know. He’s my half brother.”

 

                “What the fuck?”

 

                “Ms Chen was my father’s personal assistant. I know she doesn’t look like it now, but she was only 22 back then, C cup and loved wearing tight skirts.” Kun said. “They had an affair for years until she got pregnant. I was about 5 years old then I think, I can’t really remember.”

 

                “Then?”

 

                “My mother didn’t ask for a divorce and my dad had no intention to leave her. For my mum it was probably because she was sleeping with his brother.” Kun said. “I didn’t find that out until many many years later. Anyways, Ms Chen left her job and in return my dad sent money to her to help raise her kid. She sent letters, cards and some pictures. That’s how we still keep in contact.”

 

                “Why did she run to you for help?”

 

                “She knew I was in Korea so she looked me up. She asked if I knew anyone who would help her out and I brought her here.”

 

                “What did she do after she left your father?” Jungwoo asked.

 

                “She got a PhD in law and economics from Beijing University and taught there ever since.”

 

                “She doesn’t seem like someone who would be in a disagreement with the Chinese government.” Ten said. “What do they want from her?”

 

                “Believe me I tried asking but I couldn’t get an answer either.”

 

                “No offense but she doesn’t look like someone who would kill a fly, much less possess government secrets.”

 

                “True, but then again just because you don’t like flies and think they are disgusting doesn’t mean you will hesitate when you have to pull the trigger through someone’s asshole.” Jungwoo said. The gang stared at him. “What?”

 

                “We don’t have to take this job if you aren’t comfortable with it.” Taeyong said. “Your...”

 

                “I’m not worried about her,” Kun said. “I mean no offense but she did sleep with my dad. I’m worried about her son.”

 

                “We don’t even know if he exists.” Lucas said. “What if he died or he was hallucinated into or something?”

 

                “He’s real. I have photos of him, or ‘had’ was the word. And besides why would she lie about something like that?”

 

                “You know his name?”

 

                “Xiao Dejun, or Dejun as he was referred to in his postcards. He didn’t take my father’s surname.”

 

                “No offense but your dad doesn’t deserve to give his name to anyone.”

 

                “None taken.” Kun said. “My mum said the same thing.”

 

                “How old would he be now?”

 

                “19 or 20. Around Mark’s age.”

 

                “Still I am not about to attempt something without fully understanding what is at stake here.” Taeyong said. “I don’t care how well we are paid. I should at least know what we are up against. Kun, I need you to get her here tomorrow and insist she bring her son with her if she wants to protect him.”

 

                “Yes sir.” Kun nodded.

 

                “Jungwoo, call Jaehyun and Doyoung and tell them I need a complete list of any government meetings, events, fundraisers or whatever shit happening in the next two months that is featuring foreign guests, government officials or sponsors. Lucas, I need you to check on our safe house. We need a place to fall back to. Ten, I need you to get Johnny on the phone.”

 

                “I don’t think you can get him.” Ten said. “He and Yuta have gone for the derby up in the hills.”

 

                “What’s that?” Jungwoo asked.

 

                “It’s this speed race derby Johnny attends every year.” Taeyong sighed.

 

                “He’s been the reigning champion 3 years in a row.” Ten added. “Today is the quarter finals.”

 

                “Is it legal?”

 

                “Lord no.” Taeyong scoffed. “The only legal thing we do is vote.”

 

                “Well there is that one time…” Lucas pursed his lips.

 

                “Now is not the time.” Taeyong glared at him. “Get to work.”

 

                His subordinates nodded and left the shooting range immediately. Taeyong looked down at the gun in his hand and at the dummy in front of him. He raised the gun with both hands and pictured a middle aged face with glasses, frown lines and wispy hair in front of him.

 

                And he fired a shot straight in her eye.

 

 

**************************

 

                “Another year, another sucker to bite the dust.” Johnny put on his driving gloves as Yuta gave him a can of soda (no beer, Johnny’s rules before driving). “I don’t know where these amateurs come from. Every year we get them and every year they lose before the race begins.”

 

                “Not everyone is as good as you Johnny.” Yuta mocked. The sun was getting ready to set in the horizon as the Derby King quarter finals came to its last two legs of the race. Street racing, even if illegal, was rampant and popular. The Derby King is the ultimate honour and Johnny has bragging rights for winning the title 3 years in a row, and it was all thanks to his car, a souped up Subaru that Johnny had spent almost 6 years on. It was smaller compared to the other racers but it was nimble, smooth and excellent at taking corners. Johnny called it Tyrion.

 

                “Hi Johnny.”

 

                “Hello Hyuna.” Johnny smiled as a busty red head with long hair to her waist, a tight silver bustier, distressed ripped jeans cut in glorious places to show off her slim legs and black boots. “Nick’s car is looking good this year.”

 

                “It is.” She smiled. “It’s a real muscle car, the fastest he has ever made.”

 

                “We’ll see about that.” Johnny smirked. “I kicked his ass last year, this time I’m going to bite it.”

 

                “How would you like something else to bite on?” she came closer to him and ran a hand down Johnny’s chest. Johnny smiled cheekily but he slowly pulled her hand away.

 

                “You should be at the starting line.”

 

                Hyuna shrugged and walked away. She sashayed her hips back and forth as some of her other girlfriends, dressed just as scantily as she is or even more, joined her at the beer cart.

 

                “What was that?” Yuta asked.

 

                “Nick’s main bitch.” Johnny said. “She gives an amazing blowjob but I’m not about to fuck that pussy with him lurking around.”

 

                “Ten and Taeyong won’t say anything?”

 

                “We are in a very open relationship.” Johnny said. “Not that you would know, since you are married.”

 

                “First of all, it’s engaged.” Yuta rolled his eyes. “Second of all, that’s because you have never had your dick sucked by Sicheng. Once you have you won’t go back to women.”

 

                “Please.”

 

                “It’s true. Ask Ten.” Yuta grinned. “He should know.”

 

                “RACERS GET INTO POSITIONS.” The derby host announced. Yuta gave Johnny a fist bump as he got into Tyrion and started his engine. The engine roared to life and Yuta coughed at the smoke from its exhaust. For this round, there were 6 racers in total. There was Felix, a young tyke with an angsty attitude. Amber, one of the few female participants and with a chokehold strong enough to kill you.  Junho, a strong racer and the one Johnny has to beat for this race and two cousins from London who Yuta never bothered to remember their names. It doesn’t matter who they are, because Johnny was going to win this.

 

                “Are you ready?” the female host asked with a whistle in her mouth. She was dressed in a very short skirt and a tight top. From between her bosoms she pulled out a black pair of boxers and the crowd hollered.

 

                “Start your engines.” The sound of 6 muscle cars roaring to life would have rumbled the mountain underneath them. This track was tricky and many drivers have had horrific accidents on them, but Johnny was a skilled driver so Yuta wasn’t worried. Much. He turned around to the large screen that was projecting the image of the starting line as shot by drones filming them in the sky.

 

                “GO!”

 

                6 cars sped off like lightning. Yuta scurried to the back where spectators could see the race as the drones filmed them.  Johnny was in second place behind Felix and they were coming onto their first curve. Johnny expertly overtook Felix during the curve and sped downwards at top speed.

 

                “This is one of the hardest tracks ever this year.” One of the spectators whispered to Yuta. “You need a lot of skill and experience on this track or you could get killed.”

 

                “Really?”

 

                “You saw all those flower bushes by the side of the road?”

 

                “Yeah.”

 

                “Why do you think they are there?”

 

                “I’m guessing beautification wasn’t the purpose?”

               

                The spectator gave him a knowing shrug and Yuta gulped thickly. He turned back to the screen and clenched his fist all throughout the race. The cars were making their way up and the gap between Junho and Johnny was slowly closing. Yuta was never a religious man, but this time he prayed to god and mumbled his name on his lips.

 

_Dear god I know I don’t call you very often except when I’m injured or under Sicheng, but I swear just do me a solid this one time and let Johnny win safe and sound._

                “YES!!!!!” Yuta raised a fist in his hand when Johnny reappeared in view and was only seconds from the finishing line. Johnny was the first to cross it and Yuta jumped up and down excitedly. _Thanks god, I knew I could count on you._

“You lucky son of a bitch.” Yuta gave him a fist bump as the first person to greet him when Johnny came out of the car. Amber was dispirited and Junho looked flushed and exhausted. Felix kicked his car in anger and the two cousins were nowhere to be found. Once again, Johnny was one step closer to the Derby King title.

 

                “I know.” Johnny breathed, putting a hand over his heart. “That was not an easy track. I swear to you for a second I almost thought I wasn’t going to make it.”

 

                The announcer called for all cars to be moved as the next race was going to start. “Who’s next?” Johnny asked as they settled down for a break on the grass with some beer.

 

                “Nick I believe.”

 

                “Shit.” Johnny cursed, his tattoos pulsing with his muscles as he downed a can. “He is one very bad driver.”

 

                “Oh come on if he was bad he wouldn’t…”

 

                “Not that kind of bad, when I mean bad I mean he’s ruthless and a fucking monster on the road.” Johnny said. “He won’t hesitate to push you off the mountainside and leave you to die while he wins.”

 

                “Ladies and gentlemen, please bring your cars to the starting line.” The announcer called. Nick rolled up proudly in his BMW, waiting at the line for others to arrive. He was a cocky looking man with an ugly mullet and yellow teeth. He waved at Hyuna who was at the starting line.

 

                “Ladies and gentlemen, please gather at the starting line. All participating racers please get here now. The race is about to begin.”

 

                There were no other racers. Only Nick remained at the line. It seemed like all the other drivers forfeited the race. They were either smart enough to not race or dumb enough to be sabotaged so that they wouldn’t be able to race. Johnny shook his head. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was the latter.

 

                “Ladies and gentlemen it seems like we have only one racer.” The announcer was just as shocked as the crowd. “It looks like Nick moves to the next round by default.”

 

                “Fucking ass pussies.” Nick cackled, either sarcastically or triumphantly. “Y’all suck balls. You don’t have any guts to race against me.”

 

                “If no other racers appear, we will proceed to the next one…”

 

                “WAIT!!” Everyone turned their head to find a young man with curly locks. “Can I race?”

 

                The crowd started murmuring and Nick rolled his eyes. The young man was only as old as Mark at most. He looked very out of place as he still had a baby like face and round eyes. He wore a fit leather jacket and racing gloves with expensive boots, like a kid dressing up as a racer for Halloween. No one was taking him seriously, especially Nick.

 

                “Do you have a car?” The organiser asked.

 

                “Of course I do.”

 

                “Let’s see it.”

 

                “Wait, you cannot be serious.” Nick stared at the organiser. “He didn’t even sign up for the contest.”

 

                “We do allow last minute contestants.” The organiser explained calmly. “He is entitled a chance to participate just like everyone else.”

 

                “Shit this kid is about to be annihilated.” Yuta whispered to Johnny and he nodded. The young boy brought his car, a sleek looking Mercedes convertible. It was an old model and to Johnny’s memory, not exactly the fastest car. This kid really was reckless.

 

                “Are you looking for a death wish?” Nick asked him as the young man parked next to him at the starting line.

 

                “What’s your excuse then?” The young man asked him back.

 

                “I’m the best driver the world has ever seen.” Nick said.

 

                “That’s because I wasn’t born yet.” The young man smirked. “Get in the car gramps. Let the young ones show you how it’s done.”

 

                The crowd gasped and some giggled. Johnny chuckled. This kid wasn’t just reckless, but he was also feisty.

 

                “Should we get some flowers?” Yuta turned to him and laughed.

 

                “Better get the emergency number ready first.” Johnny scoffed. “One of them is going to die tonight.”

 

                “Racers, on your mark.” Johnny and Yuta turned to the spectator screen. “GO!!”

 

                Both cars sped off at top speed and the crowd gasped when the young man took the lead over Nick. Johnny stared at the two cars racing neck and neck. He shook his head when Nick overtook him at one of the bends. Nick was a sore loser, he wasn’t going to lose to an unknown man child.

 

                “Fuck!!!” Yuta gripped Johnny’s arm when the two cars came neck and neck at one of the corners. The Mercedes was leaning towards the edge of the cliff and the BMW pushed him to the edge, threatening to push him off as he tried to overtake him at that curve, but the Mercedes persevered, then, with only a millisecond long window of opportunity, the Mercedes sped past the BMW and drove up like his life depended on it.

 

                “What the fuck?” This time no one was sitting on the grass as they all stood up and rushed to the line. The Mercedes came into view and the BMW was hot on its tail, but in another last second spurt, the Mercedes zipped past the finish line and everyone was in shock. The unknown tyke just beat the Monster of the Derby.

 

                “That,” the young man got out of his car triumphantly and ruffled his hair “Is how you drive motherfucker!” The spectators were excited for him, rushing to hug him, pat his back and even throw him up in the air in jubilation. It had been a while since they saw such skill, such resilience and expertise on the track, and finally someone was able to shut asshole Nick once and for all.

 

                Nick, unsurprisingly, was furious. He got out of the car and slammed the door so hard even Yuta felt like apologising to it. He stormed off with his gang of equally ugly mullet people behind him, pushing an innocent man out of the way in fury. The man just stuck his tongue and finished his chips.

 

                “Kid, that was some exceptional racing!!” The announcer was so excited he hopped out from behind his table and pulled the microphone with him. “What’s your name?”

 

                “My name is Double Y.”

               

                “Ladies and gentlemen, Double Y moves up to the semi-finals!!” the crowd cheered and whisked the young man away. Double Y was smiling widely, enjoying all the attention as he left to celebrate. The last match was over and it was time for the after party.

 

                “Double Y.” Johnny pulled out a cigarette and handed one to Yuta as they both got into Tyrion.

 

                “Are you threatened?”

 

                “By what? A 60kg meat and bone scarecrow?” Johnny scoffed.

 

                “He is a very good driver.” Yuta said. “Looks like he’s one to beat this time.”

 

                “He got lucky.”

 

                “This isn’t a fucking roulette wheel Johnny.” Yuta pointed at the steering wheel. “You don’t use luck on this.”

 

                “Who says you don’t? If we didn’t have them this whole road could blow up anytime soon.”

 

                Yuta decided not to press on any further. He knew Johnny was threatened and he smiled to himself. The party was held at some dude’s hotel, not sure who and no one frankly cares. The booze was free, the pool was available and the girls in skimpy bikinis were out.

 

                “You think you got a shot this year?” one of Johnny’s old racing friends, Jay Park asked Johnny at the hotel bar.

 

                “Of course I do.” Johnny smirked. “Who the fuck do you think I am?”

 

                “An asshat.” Jay dodged a punch. “Since college.”

 

                “Fuck you. I’m not the who got expelled due to an illegal methamphetamine flash sale.”

 

                “The school got it wrong.” Jay laughed. “They thought I would suffer after I got expelled. Jokes on them because I’m making more money now than any one of those penguins in cheap suits that actually graduated. The only thing I’m getting more than money is pussy.”

 

                One of the girls swivelled past them, her curvy bottom sliding against Jay’s front _coincidentally._ Jay and Johnny turned to her and she turned back and smiled.

 

                “I’m gonna hit that.” Jay said.

 

                “What a surprise.” Johnny rolled his eyes. He turned his head to find Double Y, sitting on the table, excitedly regaling his driving stories to a group of eager people.

 

                “Have you ever driven in Monaco?” someone asked him.

 

                “Bitch please, you haven’t lived as a driver until you drove through the windy streets of the Monaco Grand Prix.” Double Y smirked. “I remember it was sunny out...”

 

                “He’s acting like he won the fucking race.” Johnny shook his head at him. “The kid won by the skin of his teeth in his first race. That’s it.”

 

                “That’s a huge _it_.” Jay said. “Nick is a murderer on the tracks, and the kid survived. You gotta admit he’s got some real skills.”

 

                Johnny ignored him and asked for another drink from the bartender. “You still remember our old college days? Slacking off in class, circle jerk sessions, flirting with the girls from design class? I kind of wish we could go back to those days. Damn it we were real assholes but it was a time we could do whatever we wanted. I love my job and all but it’s a lot of pressure at times. I have the two best boyfriends in the world but their lives are constantly in danger and I... are you listening?”

 

                “Huh?” Jay snapped his head. “Sorry man.” He pointed at the same girl who smiled at them and was now giving Jay a very obvious come hither look as she twerked on the dance floor. “She definitely wants me.”

 

                “Go fuck yourself.” Johnny said. “And her.”

 

                “Enjoy.” Jay waved as he left his friend at the bar. Johnny ignored him to find Yuta, who was chatting animatedly with some of the guests from Japan.

 

                A few minutes later, Yuta felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Double Y now by the bar, a few feet away from Johnny and talking to Hyuna, who was twirling her hair around her finger and flirting with him. Yuta curled his lips in a creepy smile.

 

                “Hey Johnny, looks like Double Y has bit off more than he can chew.” Yuta ran up to Johnny and whispered in his ear.

 

                “Fucking hell.” Johnny breathed, Hyuna’s hand on his chest as she laughed at something the young racer said. “Skip the emergency number. Call a funeral company, quick.”

 

                “You fucker!” Yuta turned and saw Nick, furious and angry as he stormed towards Double Y and grabbed his shirt. “Stay away from my girl!”

 

                “She came to me first!” he said, gripping his wrist the size of his calf. He grinned at Nick. “You like them young don’t you gramps?”

 

                “Nick!!” Hyuna tried to stop him but Nick knocked her back.

 

                “You piece of shit.” Nick growled. “I have a half a mind to bash you in your skull.”

 

                “I’m amazed you even know that phrase,” Double Y laughed in the face of fear. “Looks like you have more than half a mind, don’t sell yourself short gramps.”

 

                That was the end of it. Nick could not take it anymore as he punched the young man. Double Y took a bad hit and fell back on the bar. Nick tried to attack him again but the young man swerved to a side. He dodged his punches and Nick accidentally knocked into Johnny, spilling his drink all over him.

 

                “You come back here you rat!! I’m going to…”

 

                “NICK!!” Johnny roared loudly. “You spilled my drink!”

 

                Nick gave him the finger and Johnny rolled up his sleeves. “Fine.” He looked at Yuta and the Japanese man nodded. “He asked for it.”

 

                Pretty soon, a bar fight broke out. Johnny took on Nick straightaway, punching and dodging as they rolled onto the ground. Yuta pushed and punched people out of his way to get to Johnny, only to see Double Y by the pool getting punched by some of Nick’s cronies.

 

                “Get lost boys.” Yuta said. “This kid is mine.”

 

                “Yeah?” one of them sneered. “You and what army?”

 

                Yuta reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Tic Tac box.

 

                “Look at this fucker.” Another one sneered. “He’s having a fucking Tic Tac.”

 

                Yuta smiled. He turned to Double Y. “Run.”

 

                 “What?” he asked.

 

                 “Now!!” Yuta dumped the whole box into his hand and threw the sweets into the pool. Water burst out from the pool like a geyser, drenching and knocking down Nick’s cronies with the strongest gush of water they had ever felt. Yuta reached for the kid and grabbed him, just in time to meet Johnny outside. The three of them ran to Johnny’s car for safety and took off.

 

                ‘What did you do that for?!” Double Y screamed at them. “I almost got them.”

 

                “Driving on Peaky Mountain against Nick is one thing, fighting him and his men and flirting with his girl?” Johnny scoffed at him. “You think you’re a cat? You don’t have nine lives, and even if you did, we saved you this one.”

 

                “I could have handled them.” The kid folded his arms.

 

                “Just say thanks and shut up.” Yuta snapped at him. The kid did not say a word as they circled the neighbourhood, stopping a few metres opposite the hotel they just left behind. Nick’s men, drenched and even uglier somehow, was making their way to Double Y’s car that was parked a few feet away.

 

                “My car!”

 

                “Forget it kid,” Johnny pushed him back. “They are about to blow it up.”

 

                “No they…”

 

                Double Y’s jaw hung low as Nick and his men dumped oil all over the car and set it on fire. It glowed in the night like a big fireball and they circled around it, clapping and shouting erratically.

 

                “I didn’t know arson came with some indigenous fire ritual.” Yuta mumbled.

 

                “See, if you were any stupider,” Johnny turned to the kid. “You would be in that car instead of this one.”

 

                “Damn it.” Double Y cursed.

 

                “We’re taking you home.” Johnny said. “You have been through a lot.”

 

                “I don’t want to go home.”

 

                “Listen,” Johnny rubbed his temples. “You have caused enough trouble for one night and I don’t care if you have issues with your mum or your dad or your stepdad…”

 

                “I’m still hungry.” Double Y said. A loud grumbling came from his stomach as Johnny put a hand on his own. He was sort of peckish and the food wasn’t amazing.

 

                “So what do we do?” Yuta asked, feeling pretty hungry too.

 

                “Simple.” Johnny started the engine. “Where’s the nearest McDonald’s?”

 

 

**************************

 

 

                “Can I have your ketchup?” Double Y asked Yuta, burger in one hand and fry in the other as they sat on the curb outside McDonalds. There was a child inside who cried when he saw three men in leather boots, tattoos and blood running down their noses. The manager had half a mind to throw them out but Johnny was smart enough to leave before he could be thrown out.

 

                “No.” Yuta chewed loudly.

 

                “I’m out of it.”

 

                “Eat it plain.”

 

                “How do you eat fries without ketchup? That’s like sleeping without a pillow.”

 

                “I sleep without a pillow.”

 

                “Okay you’re weird. I bet you’re single.”

 

                “I’m engaged.”

 

                “That’s even weirder.”

 

                “Here.” Johnny tossed him his ketchup packet. “Shut up and eat. We’re taking you home.”

 

                “Thanks.” The young man nodded as he poured ketchup onto a bit of greaseproof paper to dip his fries in.

 

                “You’re a neat driver.” Yuta said, finishing his burger.

 

                “Thanks.” Double Y said.

 

                “How’d you learn to drive like that?”

 

                “My dad.” The young man said. “He was a racer in Germany.”

 

                “You’re from Germany?”

 

                “Moved here a long time ago.”

 

                “You must have some real balls to race against Nick.” Johnny said. “Were you reckless or was that planned?”

 

                “Planned.” He admitted. “I was going to beat that sucker.”

 

                “You drove on that track before?”

 

                “No.”

 

                “Then how did you know you would win?”

 

                “I didn’t.” He shrugged. “I had to try.”

 

                “Alright, burger’s finished.” Johnny tossed the burger wrapper away. “Let’s go.”

 

                “You don’t have to drop me.” Double Y wiped under his nose. “I can find my way home from here.”

 

                “Fine kid.” Johnny shrugged. “The sooner I get home, the sooner I can...”

 

                His train of words were interrupted as they heard another car driving past them. Nick and his cronies slowly came out of the car, one arm around Hyuna like nothing happened.

 

                “On second thought,” Double Y turned to Johnny and Yuta. “I would be stupid to turn down a free ride.”

 

                “Get in quick.” Johnny said. “I don’t like Nick but he punches like the Rock.”

 

                They left McDonalds immediately without being spotted. Double Y lived in an upscale neighbourhood, which wasn’t out of character. He literally reeked of ‘spoiled rebellious rich kid trying to get his parent’s attention’ scent and Johnny had seen way too much of these kinds of people.

 

                “Too bad you can’t race now.” Yuta said.

 

                “Who says I can’t?”

 

                “Dude we just saw your car be the centrepiece of a Viking fire festival.”

 

                “I have other cars, and the final race isn’t until a month from now.”

 

                “You can’t soup up a car in four weeks.”

 

                “That’s what you think.”

 

                “Whatever.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “We’ll see on race day.”

 

                “Not fond of losing I can tell.” Double Y smirked.

 

                “You’re about to lose another cat life if you don’t get out of here.”

 

                “YANGYANG!!!!” A shrill, lady’s voice screamed from the front porch. “IS THAT YOU?!?!? GET BACK IN HERE!!!”

 

                “DAMN IT MA I’M COMING!!!” Yangyang, formerly known as Double Y yelled back as he opened the door and slammed it. “Thanks for the ride. See you...”

 

                “Johnny.”

 

                “Yuta.”

 

                “See you.”

 

                “WHERE’S YOUR CAR?! DID YOU TOTAL IT AGAIN?! I TOLD YOU...”

 

                “GET OFF MY BACK MA I ALMOST DIED!”

 

                “That...” Yuta laughed. “Is one hell of an irony.”

 

                “Yangyang huh?” Johnny smirked. “Now that’s a name that fits him.”

 

                “It doesn’t change the fact that he beat Nick today Johnny.” Yuta said. “He’s the underdog of the race, if he can get his car back.”

 

                “Oh please.” Johnny rolled his eyes. “Let’s see if Mama’s boy can even step out the door next time without his mum trying to make him wear a coat.”

 

**************************

 

                “Okay,” Chenle raised a hand in the air atop a laboratory chair. “I need someone to give me the trigonometric formula in 5, 4, 3...”

 

                “Here you go sir!” A brunette scientist rushed over with her phone, giving it to Snowstorm who peered at it and smiled.

 

                “Thank you Gerta. Yah, Jisung, we got our denominators different.” Chenle smacked his arm, jolting the boy as they worked in a pile of strewn notes and calculators.

 

                “Can’t we just let them do our homework?” Jisung yawned. “You have a room full of MIT alumni and you are the fucking boss.”

 

                “I can’t!” Chenle rolled his eyes. “It’s dishonest and how are we expected to learn anything if we have someone else do our homework. Plus Miss Lee knows our handwriting so she can tell if our homework was done by someone else.”

 

                “What’s the use of having a boyfriend with a secret lab full of scientists?” Jisung smirked.

 

                “How about staying alive?”

 

                “Fair point.”

 

                “Thank you Gerta.” Chenle handed back the phone and she smiled in glee, proud that she was able to contribute. She turned around and Hendery almost rolled his eyes.

 

                “Don’t be that proud of yourself.” Hendery said. “It’s not a huge achievement.”

 

                “I think I’m impressing him.” Gerta said. “Unlike you, Mr. Could Not Configure the Simulation Software.”

 

                “A mere setback that I solved on the same day.”

 

                “But you know Mr Zhong, he likes everything fast and immediate.” she snapped her fingers.

 

                “He’s a teenager,” Hendery looked at Chenle who was now arguing with Jisung about something. “With the attention span of a goldfish.”

 

                “That’s our boss you are talking about.” She gasped, tapping her nose. “Shame on you.”

 

                “HENDERY!!!” Chenle called.

 

                “I am his personal assistant.” Hendery scowled at her one last time. “Don’t cross the line.”

 

                Gerta pretended not to listen to him as Hendery rushed to his boss. The KAIST engineer thought she knew everything. She was incredibly pompous and cocky and Hendery would love nothing more than to shove the bitch into a giant shredder. Not that Hendery felt insecure about his position, in fact he was pretty sure he was the only person patient enough to deal with Chenle, but he couldn’t help but worry that Gerta’s smarts would overshine him one day.

 

                “Yes sir?”

 

                “Get my car.” Chenle said. “Jisung and I are going to the mall to meet the rest of the gang.”

 

                “But your homework sir...”

 

                “We’ll finish it.” Jisung waved a hand carelessly, books and papers still strewn about. “We’ll only be gone for three hours.”

 

                “Sir,” Hendery sighed and internally rubbed his temples. “May I remind you that your test scores are not very promising and your mother...”

 

                “Yeah yeah she’s going to kill me blah blah blah.” Chenle rolled his eyes. “You’ll handle it, right?”

 

                “I...I...” Hendery forced a smile. Chenle’s mother was a little... neurotic, but then he remembered the big fat paycheck he was receiving every month. _Keep it together you can do this._ “Yes sir.”

 

                “Good.” Chenle beamed. “And just for that, you can drive us to the mall.”

 

                “Sir but I...”

 

                “You got something else to do?”

 

                “I... no sir.” Hendery said.

 

                “Then let’s quit the chit chat and let’s go!” Chenle urged, dragging Jisung with him. Hendery looked up at the ceiling.

 

                _I am a double Masters certified mechanical engineer from SpaceX who is now working for a neurotic teenager and his boyfriend that designs missiles and weapons he saw from movies. Is this my life?_

                “I’m calling shotgun!” Jisung announced loudly.

 

                “No you’re not! You’re sitting in the back with me!”

 

                “But all we do is make out in the back.”

 

                “That’s only because we can’t make out in the front.”

 

                “True.” Jisung followed Chenle into the car and pulled him close to kiss him. Both teenagers started kissing passionately and Hendery had to suppress a vomit.

 

                _Overqualified and single as fuck. Yep, this is my life._

 

**************************

 

                “Where is he?” Johnny walked around the lounge, his thick boots stomping on the floor. “It’s been 10 minutes.”

 

                “Kun said they are stuck in traffic. It’s rush hour.” Jungwoo checked his watch. “Take a chill pill.”

 

                “I have a mechanics appointment in an hour-“

 

                “You are not going anywhere.” Taeyong glared at him. “We are meeting Ms Chen and her son for the first time and I am not letting you skip out for some dumb race.”

 

                “Babe it’s not just a race it’s...”

 

                “Not. A. Word.” Taeyong emphasized and Johnny shut his lips tightly.

 

                “He’s a little unsure of himself.” Yuta smirked, leaning into Sicheng’s ear to whisper not so quietly. “There’s a new underdog in the race.”

 

                “Louder Yuta,” Johnny snapped. “They can’t hear you in Uruguay.”

 

                “Cut it out.” Ten said.

 

                “What’s the big deal?” Lucas shrugged. “I heard he was just a kid.”

 

                “Dude have you seen him? That kid took down Monster Nick. He can take down anybody!” Jaehyun said, kicking his leg and lifting himself from the couch.

 

                “How did you know that?” Johnny asked.

 

                “It’s viral on social media. His name is Double Y.”

 

                “Hah!” Yuta cackled.

               

                “Wait, his name isn’t Double Y?”

 

                Just as the gang started to argue, there came a sharp knock on the lounge door and Kun opened it. “Everyone,” Kun stepped aside. “This is Ms Chen and her son Dejun.”

 

                “Ms Chen.” Taeyong shook her hand. “Dejun.”

 

                Dejun looked a lot like Ms Chen. He inherited her sharp features, skinny frame but also shared Kun’s eyes and skin. His eyebrows were dark and angled and Lucas almost shuddered. Dejun looked fierce and overwhelming, especially with his black clothes and dark jacket, but from the way he stood behind his mother, he was more like a black kitten with a tiny mewl.

 

                “He’s your half brother?” Ten dropped his jaw.

 

                “Yeah.” Kun rolled his eyes. “And what about it?”

 

                “He looks nothing like you.”

 

                “Of course not. We’re only half related.” Kun rolled his eyes.

 

                “Please have a seat.” Taeyong offered the two of them. “Make yourself at home.”

 

                Kun and Jungwoo laid out some snacks and drinks for the two of them while everyone else grabbed a cup and hung around. Johnny and Taeyong sat opposite the mother and son while Kun sat with them. It was the norm for Taeyong and Johnny, the two leaders of the gang and whoever is of interest amongst them to sit with guests or potential clients. Everyone else had a duty. Lucas, Jungwoo and Yuta drew back the curtains and stood by the windows. Sicheng pulled out his laptop and sat at the side on a table as minute taker and recorded the meeting. Doyoung was the legal representative while Ten and Jaehyun stepped to one side as they may not be directly involved.

 

                “Where’s Mark?” Jaehyun asked Ten. “I thought he would be here.”

 

                “He’s on his way.”

 

                “Tell me again Ms Chen.” Taeyong said. “How long will you be here?”

 

                “A couple of weeks.” She answered. “After that we will be leaving to seek asylum in Canada.”

 

                “Why are you here then? Why not head straight to Canada?”

 

                “I have some business that I must wrap up.”

 

                “Like?”

 

                “A meeting with the UN Human Rights Ambassador.”

 

                “Regarding?”

 

                “China.”

 

                “Mum.” Dejun looked at her. “We should have just gone.”

 

                “I know.” Ms Chen bit on a fruit. “But what kind of person would that make me?”

 

                “Mom...”

 

                “You must give us the details of all your whereabouts and the name of the hotel you are staying.” Johnny said. “We cannot offer protection if we don’t know where you are.”

 

                “I am not asking you to protect me.” Ms Chen said. “I asked you to protect my son.”

 

                Taeyong narrowed his eyes at Dejun. “If you want us to protect him, leave him here with us.”

 

                “Leave him?” Ms Chen raised an eyebrow. “I can’t...”

 

                “If you want us to protect him you have to leave him in our hands.” Taeyong said. “We cannot protect him at your end, it’s far too obvious.”

 

                “Taeyong is right.” Kun said in Chinese. “You hired us for the job, now you have to trust us to do it.”

 

                Ms Chen took off her glasses and sighed. She gave her son a hug and kissed him. “I’ll be back to come get you.” She said, running a hand through his hair.

 

                “You promised.” She said to Taeyong as she stood up.

 

                “You have my word.”

 

                Ms Chen took his hand and pulled him close, whispering into his ear with the best Korean she can muster. “Make sure he doesn’t see his mother’s dead body.”

 

 

**************************

 

                “I thought you would like to see this.” Doyoung handed a file to Taeyong after Kun and Ms Chen had left.

 

                “What is this?”

 

                “A list of all the politicians and persons of interest coming to the city in the next 3 months and the guest list to the UNHR fundraiser gala.”

 

                “Nice. Very well done.”

 

                “There’s something else Taeyong.” Doyoung said, his finger pointing to another page in the file. Taeyong flipped it gingerly and picked up an attached photograph. It was the top view of a man and a child, walking down the street dressed in black. The man looked oddly familiar.

 

                “Who is that?” Taeyong asked.

 

                “It’s Zhu Zhengting.”

 

                “Zhu...” Taeyong’s lips went dry. “Nine Percent.”

 

                “They are here.” Doyoung said. “This was taken by one of the street CCTV’s Sicheng hacked into.”

 

                “Is he the only one?”

 

                “No he isn’t.” Doyoung said. “Several of the other members have been spotted as well.”

 

                “Xukun?”

 

                “I wouldn’t be surprised if he is here. He doesn’t seem like the kind of man who would just let his members go on a vacation without him.”

 

                “We don’t know if he is here for Ms Chen.”

 

                “I don’t think there is another reason.”

 

                “You’re right. Whatever reason they are here for it spells trouble.” Taeyong said. He turned around to make sure no one in the room was focused on the two of them. “See if you can find out what they are here for. Scour the internet for any signs and information of Dejun. I want you to wipe his traces, make it so he never even existed.”

 

                “I’m not sure how far we can go with that.”

 

                “Then make a new profile and drown the existing one. If we can’t bury him then we need to disguise him.”

 

                “Alright.” Ten looked around the room. Dejun looked very out of place, sitting quietly on the couch with his eyebrows knotted and hands on his knees. Johnny was next to him, gun on his lap and knees spread apart. Jaehyun was on his other side, sleeves rolled up and staring into his ear like he was watching a movie. “Maybe we should introduce ourselves.”

 

                No one said a word. The tension in the room was so thick you needed a pickaxe to break it up. Dejun looked like he was about to cry. Johnny clapped him on the back and the young man almost screamed in horror.

 

                “Chill kid.” Johnny laughed. “I’m Johnny.” He said in Chinese.

 

                “You guys can speak Chinese?” Dejun’s eyes widened.

 

                “Most of us can.” Ten answered in Chinese. “Can you speak Korean?”

 

                “A little.” Dejun answered in Korean, his cute Chinese accent coming through. “I’m still learning.”

 

                “My name is Jungwoo and this is Lucas.” Jungwoo piped up. “That’s Ten, Jaehyun, Doyoung and Sicheng. You met Taeyong and Kun, and we have another guy on the way. His name is Mark.”

 

                “Speaking of Mark, where is he?” Lucas checked his watch. “He was supposed to be here an hour ago.”

 

                “Hi guys!” Mark walked in right on cue, panting heavily and dragging Donghyuck with him. “Traffic was a god damn bitch and parking in this neighbourhood is even worse.”

 

                “Mark, meet Dejun.” Johnny introduced. “He’s our captive.”

 

                “Johnny.” Taeyong warned him.

 

                “Fine. Special Interest Object.”

 

                “Johnny.” Ten side eyed him.

 

                “I’m sorry, someone else come up with the name next time.” Johnny huffed.

 

                “Hi!” Mark gave him a friendly shake. “I’m Mark and this is my boyfriend Donghyuck.”

 

                “Nice to meet you!” Donghyuck smiled. “Where are you from?”

 

                “China.” Dejun smiled for the first time. Finally, two normal looking people who didn’t look like they were going to eat him.

 

                “Oh that’s so cool! You know one of my best friends is from China too! You should meet him, I think you guys would get along great. Chenle too!” Donghyuck said.

 

                “Babe don’t freak him out.”

 

                “I’m not freaking him out.” Donghyuck shoved him aside. “Do you go to school here? How did your Korean get so good?”

 

                “You know,” Taeyong whispered to Doyoung. “That’s not a bad idea.”

 

                “What idea?” Doyoung asked.

 

                “We let Mark take care of him.”

 

                “Are you serious?” Doyoung stared at him. “How?”

 

                “The best way to hide someone is in plain sight.” Taeyong said. “If Nine Percent is here and they have no idea who Dejun is, we can use the new profile we made to drown his real identity.”

 

                “You mean enrol him in his school?”

 

                “Not just that, the whole arsenal. New parents, siblings, give him a hobby and all that shit.”

 

                “Taeyong?” Mark called. “Is it okay if we take Dejun out?”

 

                “To where?”

 

                “Taeil’s cafe. Donghyuck kind of insists he meets Renjun.” Mark rolled his eyes. “Can he?”

 

                Doyoung looked at Taeyong.

 

                “Fine, but take Jaehyun and Lucas with you.” Taeyong said. The young man nodded and patted Dejun on the back.

 

                “What is this all about?” Jungwoo asked.

 

                “Nine Percent is in Korea.” Doyoung said.

 

                “No fucking way.” Ten panicked. “Since when?!”

 

                “I spotted them from the airport CCTV.” Sicheng chewed his bottom lip. “It seems they just arrived yesterday.”

 

                “I need all hands on deck with this. Doyoung, you, Jaehyun and Sicheng find out everything you can about where they are and what they are here for. Yuta, you, Jungwoo and Lucas are on Dejun’s surveillance team and for everyone else, we need to draw up some ideas for a fake profile.”

 

                “Fake profile?”

 

                “We’ll blend Dejun in as a normal kid in Korea.” Taeyong explained. “I’m getting Sicheng to wipe out any existing information of Dejun that you can find on the internet and replace it with a brand-new profile, one that is not associated with Ms Chen and or China if possible. Fake passport, ID, driver’s license or whatever. The whole package.”

 

                “Like the Witness Protection Program?” Johnny mused. “That could work.”

 

                “You think he’s going to go along with this?” Ten asked.

 

                “Any one of yall have a better idea?”

 

                The group looked at one another in silence.

 

                “I thought so.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Get to work.”

 

**************************

 

                “Okay, here’s the plan.” Taeyong gathered them all for a meeting a couple of days later. His whole gang was in attendance, including Kun and Dejun. Dejun had moved in with them a few days ago, currently staying at Sicheng and Yuta’s apartment. Lucas and Jungwoo were watching Ms Chen’s hotel room while Jaehyun and Doyoung scoured for more details on Nine Percent in Korea. Sicheng managed to wipe and remove as much of Dejun’s information on the internet and he was pleased to report that there wasn’t much of them in the first place. Ms Chen had kept her son under wraps ever since he was born. It was as if she knew this would happen one day.

 

                “Dejun, this is your college enrolment form.” Taeyong showed him a piece of paper. “You will be registered as a new student from China, born to Chinese parents Victoria Song and Zhou Mi. Your name will be changed to Zhou Xiaojun.”

 

                “Okay.” Xiaojun nodded.

 

                “The details of your new profile are also in that file. You are 20 years old, fond of music and travelling. You were born in Guangzhou and raised there, then recently moved to Korea about a year ago to pursue music. You speak Korean as you were attending classes and you will be living with Mark and Donghyuck in their apartment.”

 

                “He is?” Ten raised an eyebrow.

 

                “Yeah.” Mark nodded. “I talked to Donghyuck and he said it was okay. Taeyong is forking out the rent.”

 

                “Then where are you going to sleep?”

 

                “Donghyuck’s room.”

 

                “Ah,” Ten smirked. “It’s not like you left his room anyways.” He dodged a kick in the ass.

 

                “We took the liberty of crafting some pictures of you and your family, some friends and we even created a social media profile. Inside the file you will also find a passport and ID.” Sicheng showed him his PC. “Here’s your Instagram account and Facebook as well. Your favourite TV show is Glee, you love Jay Chou and you are allergic to peanuts.”

 

                “Peanuts?” Xiaojun made a face.

 

                “Just to make it more believable.”

 

                “But I like nuts.”

 

                “Learn to hate it.” Johnny eyed him. “You have to remember your character. Any out of touch or out of picture moments and we may not be able to save you.”

 

                “You think you can do that?” Kun asked.

 

                “When can I see my mother?”

 

                “When all of this is over.” Taeyong said. “You’ll see her again soon. I promise.”

 

                “You wouldn’t even let me contact her.”

 

                “Your mother is a wanted woman and we are tasked to protect you.” Taeyong explained. “Any association with her could draw more attention to yourself.”

 

                “Speaking of which, do you have any idea why your mother is a wanted woman?” Mark asked.

 

                “My mother is a radical thinker. She wrote books and articles about our government that may not sit too well with them. She gave speeches and lectures too.”

 

                “And you think she’s here to attend the UNHR gala to discuss your country’s future?”

 

                “She’s one of the keynote address speakers.” Xiaojun said.

 

                “Did she mention anything to you, like what you should do in case she... you know,” Johnny made a face. “Stops breathing?”

 

                “My mother is going to die?!?!” Xiaojun freaked out.

 

                “She was seeking asylum and people are after her. Let’s face it she’s not likely to be welcomed home and made president is she?” Taeyong said. “I know this is difficult but you have to be strong. We are also not given much options. We could just lock you in your hotel room like a prisoner or follow you everywhere, or we could do this. At least you would have a sense of freedom.”

 

                “Taeyong’s right.” Mark said. “You like Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin right? And you like Taeil’s cafe? If you were stuck in your room you wouldn’t be able to hang out with them.”

 

                “Did your mother mention a will? Last wishes? Anything you should take note of after she dies?”

 

                “My mother left me some documents to sort through in case something happens.”

 

                “Can we take a look at it?”

 

                Xiaojun just shrugged, evident that he didn’t really want to look at it and he hasn’t either for that same reason. Mark helped Xiaojun get settled in his new character, receiving a change of clothes and even a new phone. He brought him home where Donghyuck, Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno were waiting for him.

 

                “I’m so excited! I can’t believe you decided to finally transfer!” Renjun beamed. “What subject are you taking?”

 

                “Music history.” Xiaojun answered.

 

                “Oh you are going to love that. I took it last semester and Jimin the professor lets you colour your hair in class and listen to metal. He is that cool.” Donghyuck grinned. “Come on, I’ll show you to your room.”

 

                “I cannot thank you guys enough.” Xiaojun said after he pulled Donghyuck and Mark into the room with him.

 

                “We just have to be careful. None of our friends know your real identity. They just know that you are one of Mark’s friends.” Donghyuck said. “They won’t suspect anymore than necessary. You’re going to be fine.”

 

                “I’ll do my best. I don’t want to be any more trouble to you.”

 

                “Nonsense.” Mark said. “Dejun is a fugitive. You’re not that anymore. You’re Xiaojun, and you are a normal college kid with acne issues and porn on your laptop. You’re one of us now.”

 

                “I am?” Xiaojun’s eyes widened a little. Donghyuck noted the small smile on his lips and he smiled.

 

                “Your first introduction to college life is the campus. If you see someone selling bags of dried leaves in a bag, don’t buy it. Unless her name is Isla and she has one eye. That’s probably the real stuff.”

 

                “What stuff?”

 

                Mark and Donghyuck grinned at each other. “We are going to have fun with you Xiaojun. Let’s go.”

 

**************************

 

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

 

                “I have some good news and bad news.” Jaehyun and Sicheng walked towards Taeyong in the garage, where the leader was sitting on the couch with Ten’s head on his lap playing with his phone.

 

                “Good news first.”

 

                “Isn’t it bad news first?”

 

                “You wanna see me get mad now or later?”

 

                “Okay fine.” Sicheng said. “Good news is, Xiaojun is settling very well in class and has made a lot of new friends. According to Mark he’s very happy and loves hanging out with them. He even started helping out at Taeil’s cafe. So far no one has questioned his origins and quite frankly it doesn’t seem like anyone cares.”

 

                “That’s good.”

 

                “Now for the not so good news.” Jaehyun handed him a file and Taeyong took it, almost slapping Ten’s face. “Xukun was spotted at a book signing event in the convention centre where Ms Chen’s fan meeting took place.”

 

                “Shit.” Taeyong cursed. “They are after her.”

 

                “They are currently staying at the Marmont Hotel. Lucas and Jungwoo are keeping an eye on them at the moment. They seem to be blending into the locals, not trying to stand out as much as the last time.”

 

                “So this is a secret operation.” Taeyong shifted and Ten almost fell off. “As expected. This isn’t a gang vendetta. This is an ordered operation, most likely government.”

 

                “If their plan is to assassinate her,” Taeyong patted Ten’s thigh and he rose up to let Taeyong stand. “We have to do beat them to it. It’s our orders.”

 

                “Why don’t we do it now?”

 

                “That’s not how this works.” Taeyong sighed. “Anyways did you get a hold of her will? Any documents she may have left behind?”

 

                “In the event of her death, it is asked that her son will seek asylum in Canada.” Sicheng said. “There is a Swiss Bank account, some more phone numbers on who to contact in Canada and she sold most of her property. She doesn’t own much to be left behind and has no immediate family, not even Xiaojun’s real father.”

 

                “She’s cutting all available ties.” Ten said. “Disposing as much as she can in exchange for cash for her son.”

 

                “I bet he’s sitting on a pretty hefty trust fund.”

 

                “Has anyone wondered,” Taeyong mused. “Why the government is after Xiaojun?”  


                “They are not after him, they are after his mum.”

 

                “Yes then why protect him? Why did she insist we protect him?”

 

                “Because he’s her son and they could use her against him.”

 

                “You don’t think...” Ten eyed Taeyong. “That he could be hiding something?”

 

                “Or Ms Chen may have hidden it on him without him realizing it.” Taeyong said. “That’s more likely. She doesn’t want her secret to be fall into the wrong hands, that’s why she asked us to kill her. She can’t have it on her so she hid it in the safest place possible.”

 

                “Her son.” Jaehyun said.

 

                “All of this is just speculation, but it can’t hurt to find out.” Taeyong said. “Ask Mark to...”

 

                _VRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM_

 

                “Tell him to...”

 

_VVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

 

                “I said, Mark...”

 

_VVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSCRRRRRRRRRRR_

 

                “For Christ’s sake!!” Taeyong threw his hands in the air. “Pipe down!!! I’m trying to have a conversation Johnny!”

 

                “Listen to that engine.” Johnny beamed, stepping on the accelerator and the sound of Tyrion’s engine roared throughout the garage. “Isn’t he a beauty?”

 

                “He is nothing but a hunk of scrap metal and grease.”

 

                “Shhh!” Johnny shushed him and patted the car. “Don’t listen to the bitchy boss baby boy. You are a good boy. Whose good boy are you? My good boy. Yes you are, yes you are my precious prize winning baby.”

 

                “He doesn’t even talk to us that way during sex.” Ten curled his lips in disgust.

 

                “Hey, when I come back with that trophy in two weeks time, you two get to say that you have been fucking the 3 time Derby King.” Johnny smirked. “Isn’t that something worth bragging about?”

 

                “Don’t you mean ‘if’ you win?” Jaehyun chuckled. “Double Y is still out there.”

 

                “His name is Yangyang and he’s no threat to me.” Johnny huffed. “You need experience to be Derby King, and this kid is as old as the latest iPhone. He’s a fucking baby, he won’t win against me.”

 

                “You sound confident.” Ten folded his arms.

 

                “Confidence is sexy.” Johnny grinned.

 

                “Fine, why don’t you go fuck it then?” Taeyong said. “Ten and I are staying at the Hilton tonight.”

 

                “What?!” Johnny dropped his jaw. “What happened to coming to my practice session at the race track?”

 

                “Bye Johnny.” Taeyong waved as he and Ten walked out of the garage.

 

                “That’s not fair!” Johnny complained.

 

                “You could masturbate in a car.” Sicheng said. “I’ve done it before.”

 

                “Name me one sex act you haven’t tried at least once.” Jaehyun eyed him.

 

                Sicheng tried to open his mouth but he shut it right back. Jaehyun just laughed.

 

                “Yeah, I fucking thought so.”

 

**************************

 

                Taeil was getting his cafe ready for a bridal shower that night. He let Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and their new friend Xiaojun help out in the cafe, doing the decorations and cleaning the place. The boys were gathered around 1000 tiny paper swans and consumed by balloons.

 

                “How are you so good at this?” Jeno eyed Xiaojun’s growing pile of paper swans. “I’m still on my tenth one.”

 

                “Nimble fingers from playing guitar.” Xiaojun smiled. “Plus it’s easy when you get the hang of it.”

 

                “Jeno plays the guitar too, maybe you guys should sing something together.” Renjun said.

 

                “Hey, my man does too.” Donghyuck made a face at Mark and the other just laughed.

 

                “A little. I’m not very good at it.”

 

                “He tried to serenade me with a song for Valentine’s Day.” Donghyuck said. “Got the wrong notes and his chords mixed up.”

 

                “I was nervous!” Mark defended.

 

                “Aww that’s too bad.” Xiaojun said.

 

                “He was so cute looking all flustered and panicky, like a rat being chased by a cat.” Donghyuck teased. “I still slept with him anyways.”

 

                “Damn it!” Renjun slapped his arm. “What happened to not telling us about your sex life?”

 

                “You got other things to talk about?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “Besides, Xiaojun doesn’t mind. Do you?”

 

                “No,” Xiaojun laughed. “I don’t mind.”

 

                “Do you have a lover Xiaojun?” Jaemin asked. “Someone here or at home?”

 

                “I...” Xiaojun shook his head. “No, I don’t have anyone.”

 

                “Have you ever been in a relationship?”

 

                “Once, but...” he made a face. “She decided to stay in China.”

 

                “Couldn’t handle the distance?”

 

                “Not just that.” He said. “I guess we weren’t sure about each other. We didn’t have a very conventional relationship.”

 

                From the way Xiaojun’s eyes kept flitting, Mark was pretty sure that Xiaojun’s story was not his. This was a Dejun story.

 

                “Alright guys.” Taeil walked over with a tray full of drinks. “Take a break. You guys have been working hard.”

 

                “Does that mean we can go home?” Renjun asked.

 

                “You could but that just means I get to drink your strawberry milkshake.”

 

                “Fuck off, no one is touching my shake.” Renjun grabbed his glass immediately, trying to sip quickly.

 

                “If you guys are done, I’ll need someone to taste test my new chocolate gateau with raspberry compote and chocolate flowers...”

 

                “ME!!!!” Jeno, Jaemin, Renjun and Donghyuck stood up immediately.

 

                “If you clean the dishes you can have the rest of the icing.”

 

                “I’m doing it!!!” Jeno ran to the kitchen.

 

                “LEE JENO WAIT!!!”

 

                “Sometimes when you need a hand you gotta get creative.” Taeil laughed. “What about you two, don’t you want to try the cake?”

 

                “It’s okay hyung I’m too full.” Mark said.

 

                “Me too.” Xiaojun said. “I really like your baked casserole dish. It was delicious.”

 

                “Thank you.” Taeil beamed. Nothing made him happier than if you complimented his cooking or his singing. “Just for that, I’ll bring you a slice. Not you, because you didn’t say anything nice about my cooking.”

 

                Mark just rolled his eyes as Taeil walked back into the kitchen. “I volunteer here for free, is that not payment enough for his cooking?”

 

                “How many more of these paper swans do you need?”

 

                “About 50 more. We should be able to finish soon and get ready for Yeri’s birthday pool party in time. You better wear something that doesn’t get wet easily. You never know when water splashes on you.”

 

                “I’m invited?”

 

                “Sure you are.”

 

                “Really?”

 

                “She said ‘bring your gang’ and I can’t show up with Taeyong and Johnny, she would call the police immediately.” Mark laughed. “So I’m bringing all of you.”

 

                “Oh. Wow.”

 

                “What’s wrong?” Mark eyed him. “Are you not comfortable with it?”

 

                “I’ve never been to a party before.”

 

                “Seriously?” Mark stared at him. “High school?”

 

                “I was home schooled for most of my life. My mother hired a tutor.”

 

                “Oh, well then that girl you...”

 

                “She was my tutor’s daughter. She was homeschooled too. That’s how we got to know each other.”

 

                “Oh.” Mark nodded. “Okay.”

 

                “I had a pretty normal childhood. I made some friends in my neighbourhood and there was my ex, but I never had any school functions to attend, know what I mean? Classes with more than 10 people, sports meetings, cafeteria food, I had none of that.”

 

                “Wow. I mean trust me you aren’t missing out on much.” Mark laughed.

 

                “No, I think I was.” Xiaojun said. “It’s more fun now.”

 

                “Then all the more you should make up for it.” Mark grinned. “Next week is my basketball semi finals. You should definitely come. Donghyuck and his friends usually make banners and chants and try to embarrass themselves during the match.”

 

                “That sounds like fun.”

 

                “What’s up!” Jisung, Chenle and Hendery walked into the cafe. “We heard there was cake!”

 

                “Who told you?” Mark asked.

 

                “Taeil’s my brother, of course I know.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “Hi Xiaojun hyung!”

 

                “Hi Jisung, hi Chenle.” Xiaojun beamed.

 

                “This is my cousin Hendery.” Chenle introduced the tall, lanky engineer. That was his identity if they went out together. It made more sense than personal assistant and weapons engineer. “This is Xiaojun, Mark’s new flatmate.”

 

                “Hi,” the engineer shook his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

 

                “Nice to meet you too. Are you from China too?” he asked, referring to his accent.

 

                “Not really. I’m from Macao and I spent several years in the US.”

 

                “I used to visit Macao all the time when I was young! My mom has family there.”

 

                Mark eyes Xiaojun and Hendery, who was now sitting next to him and talking about his younder days in Macao. Mark wasn’t stupid, he knew the look on someone’s face when they found someone special to connect with. He slowly got up and took the paper swans and headed out to the kitchen.

 

                “What are you doing here?” Donghyuck asked, chocolate on his lips and fingers.

 

                “Don’t want to be the third wheel.”

 

                “Between who and who?” Donghyuck asked. He leaned to peek through the window and giggled. “Oh.”

 

                “You have chocolate all over your face.” Mark said.

 

                Donghyuck simply smirked. “Lick it for me?”

 

                There are a lot of things Mark won’t do, which is surprising for a gangster. This isn’t one of them

 

**************************

 

                “Hey guys!” Donghyuck ran up to his friends during lunch time, almost knocking into the table as he tried to stop himself. “I have some fantastic news oh my god you are never going to believe it!!!”

 

                “What is it?” Renjun asked.

 

                “Guess who was asked to cater the UNHR fundraising gala this weekend.” Donghyuck grinned. “IT’S US!!! I mean Taeil but IT’S US!!!!”

 

                “Wait how?!??!” Jeno dropped his jaw in shock.

 

                “Okay so basically the original caterer died of a heart attack. He was eating too much of his own pastries rather than making them.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “So they had to find a last minute replacement and I don’t know how, but the girl that Taeil once dated knows the brother of the guy who was the driver of the secretary of the minister who works in the UN and she basically recommended Taeil and that’s how we got it.”

 

                “That’s unbelievable.” Xiaojun blinked. “Cool but unbelievable.”

 

                “Taeil needs us to help make 700 cupcakes for Friday’s dinner and we get to serve them at the event!!”

 

                “Wait!” Mark’s eyes widened. “We can’t go to the UNHR fundraiser! It’s...”

 

                “I volunteer!!” Xiaojun raised his hand immediately.

 

                “Xiaojun!” Mark stared at him. “You can’t be there! You’re supposed to come and see my cousin Andy with me!”

 

                That was code for _are you fucking mad?!?!? Taeyong is going to kill you and then kill me._

                “But it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity!” That was code for _but I want to see my mother._

                “Will you excuse us?” Mark grabbed Xiaojun and dragged him away. “No. Absolutely not.”

 

                “Mark please...”

 

                “You can’t go, it’s too dangerous! Your cover could be blown and we have done too much to build this solid alibi for you. It’s too risky.”

 

                “No it won’t! I’ll play into my character and stay where the food is. I won’t go anywhere near my mum but please,” Xiaojun begged. “I have to see her. I miss her. I’m going nuts wondering if she is safe or not and it’s killing me.”

 

                “Xiaojun...”

 

                “Please Mark.” He pleaded, his wide eyes brimming with tears. Mark could tell how much he wanted this. Sometimes he heard voices in the room next door to his at night, and he knew it was him calling for his mother at night. However he knew the risk involved and he knew that if Taeyong found out he would be furious. His job was to protect him, not push him further into danger.

 

                Xiaojun held his hand. “I swear. I promise. You guys will be there right? It’ll be fine. Just please...please let me see my mother.”

 

                “Okay.” Mark sighed. “Okay fine, but we need to tell Taeyong.”

 

                “No!! We don’t tell him!!”

 

                “He needs to know!”

 

                “Mark if he finds out neither of us can step foot in there.”

 

                “Perfect, then I can look at you and say I told you so.”

 

                “Mark please.” Xiaojun sighed. “Just this once.”

 

                It was reckless but Mark nodded his head. He was beginning to question his decision when Xiaojun let go of his hand and ran back to the table excitedly, but then he remembered the noise he heard at night.

 

                _Mum, mum, where are you mum?_

                It was the same noise he made when he was 10 years old, running towards the ocean with the police behind him, crying and looking for his mother’s dead body.

 

                He couldn’t deny Xiaojun the chance to see his mother again. He never got his.

 

**************************

 

                Jaehyun doesn’t wear suits very often because A: he doesn’t need to, and B: it’s uncomfortable. Jaehyun would much rather wear loose T-shirts, jeans and converse, but from the way Doyoung had been eyeing him all night at the UNHR fundraiser, he decided a suit every once in a while was not a bad idea.

 

                “You look so handsome tonight.” Doyoung brushed a hand over his lapel to pick up imaginary dust. Jaehyun had recently dyed his hair a soft lavender colour and he had it combed upwards with a silver hoop hooked in his left ear. Doyoung was just as handsome in a black, crisp suit, his black hair styled expertly by Ten (yes, he considers himself the expert). Normally neither of them would be caught dead at such an event, but Doyoung’s firm was invited after a large donation and Doyoung was obliged to attend, so he bought Jaehyun along. Taeyong decided it would be a good idea if some of the gang members were with them, so the event went from date night to stake out.

 

                “It’s not my usual crap ass wardrobe is it?” Jaehyun laughed. “I know how much you hated that dark green sweater I have had since I was 15.”

 

                “That thing wasn’t even dark green it was just mould and fungus.” Doyoung snickered. “This is much better.”

 

                “I figured you liked it because you have been staring at me like a piece of meat all night.”

 

                “Am I not allowed to admire how handsome my fiancé is?” Doyoung made a face. “Fuck, you even smell good.”

 

                “Thanks. I finally used Yuta’s birthday gift from last year.”

 

                “I can’t wait to rip this suit off you and fuck you with your tie around your hands and my headboard.”

 

                “I had this suit on for barely two hours and already you want to see it off me?” Jaehyun smirked. “Either you hate it or you like it.”

 

                Doyoung slammed him against the wall of the men’s bathroom and kissed him. His hand snaked behind to grab Jaehyun’s ass and the latter moaned sensuously. Are they seriously going to make out in the bathroom of the President’s House for the UNHR gala? If you have any other answer other than ‘hell yes’ you obviously have not been reading this series at all.

 

                _RRRRRRRRIIIINGGGGGGGGG_

 

                “Doyoung...” Jaehyun moaned while Doyoung focused on kissing and licking his jawline. “Your...phone...”

 

                “Leave it.” Doyoung said, fingers trying to pry open Jaehyun’s jacket buttons.

 

                _RRRRRRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG_

                “Babe it’s like you have a fucking vibrator in there.” Jaehyun squeaked. “It could be an emergency.”

 

                “For Pete’s sake.” Doyoung pulled himself back and answered the phone. “Hello? Fuck you Lisa I’m in the bathroom. I’m coming to talk to the minister in a bit Will you chill the fuck out?”he massaged his temples and sighed. _Why did I agree to come with my firm to the gala? All I’m here to do is to eat free food, look pretty and kiss politician’s ass._

                Not long after, Jaehyun’s phone started ringing too. “Hello?”

 

                “You two fucking lovebirds better not be doing the hokey pokey right now. You are on a mission!” Ten’s angry voice came through and Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

 

                “The man who is wearing a lace underwear and stockings under his outfit should shut up and not judge.” Jaehyun snapped. “We’re coming.” He looked at Doyoung and sighed. “We should go.”

 

                “Why?” Doyoung made a face. “I bet the president is still on his speech.”

 

                A couple randomly walked in, the man’s tie undone and the woman’s zip on the back of her dress was pulled down halfway. Doyoung shooed them out quickly. “Get your own bathroom to fuck in! This one is taken!”

 

                “Doyoung!” Jaehyun reprimanded, smiling a little at how hot Doyoung is when he gets mad and bossy.

 

                “We’ve got three minutes.” Doyoung grabbed his hips. “Just shut up and take off your pants.”

 

                “There is no way he’s listening to us.” Johnny twirled his fake moustache and he wriggled in his security costume, whispering to Ten holding a clipboard next to him. “Since when have they not fucked each other during a mission? It must be the adrenaline.”

 

                “I think it’s the suit.” Ten sniggered. “I know Doyoung. Throw a handsome man in a suit in front of him and he can find a condom with his eyes closed.”

 

                “Where are those two?” Johnny and Ten reeled at the sharp signal coming into their earpieces. “Didn’t I leave you in charge of them?”

 

                “In our defence Taeyong, you know how stubborn Doyoung can be.” Ten whispered quickly into his microphone, eyes peeled as he moved away from Johnny and walked to the other side of the room. Taeyong was seated at the head table with Ms Chen, where he was introduced as a dear friend of hers. He was having dinner with prominent writers, humanitarians and researchers from all over the world, all specializing in human rights. They greeted Ms Chen almost like she was a superstar. So many of them gushed over her work and talked about how inspiring she was. Taeyong had no idea (and the time or interest) to read her work but he could tell she was a very influential figure, and one that was in contention with the government she worked for.

 

                “Get those two monkeys out of there!! Ms Chen’s speech is starting!” Taeyong rasped into his microphone and Ten nodded.

 

                “Someone needs to deliver these to the head table.” Taeil said, arranging a neat tower of sweet treats and placing it on the buffet table.

 

                “I’ll take it.” Xiaojun offered.

 

                “No!” Donghyuck stopped him. “It’s too risky, I’ll do it.”

 

                “But...” Donghyuck didn’t give him time to respond as he snatched the trays and walked off towards the head table. Xiaojun wanted to run after him but Taeil handed him another tray and told him to deliver it to someone else.

 

                So far the night was nothing like he expected. He arrived at the venue 4 hours ahead, was kept occupied by Taeil with the pastries and the banquet table, and ran around serving every table and icing and filling cupcakes and chocolate cups. He could only see his mother from afar, and he was relieved she was okay and had Taeyong by her side.

 

_Taeyong will protect her. After this we’ll go to Canada together. It’ll be okay. She looks so pretty in her red dress._

                “Do you know her?” Jaemin asked Xiaojun, pointing at Ms Chen. “You kept looking at her.”

 

                “She’s my godmother.” Xiaojun said. “She used to babysit me while my parents were busy. She’s...”

 

                He turned to look at her and he almost cried.

 

                “She’s like a mother to me.”

 

                Jaemin patted his back sympathetically. There was no time to say anything else as the lights dimmed and the host got back onto the stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, I trust all of you to be well fed and happy. Before we move on to the main event of tonight’s fundraiser, I would like to thank all of our generous caterer’s tonight, including pastries by local cult favourite La La Land Cafe...”

 

                “What did he say?!?!” Jungwoo dropped his jaw and nearly spilled the champagne he was holding to serve.

 

                “Where the fuck is Mark?!?!” Taeyong growled into the microphone and his men on the other side cowered. “Is he here?!?”

 

                “I didn’t see him.” Lucas answered, craning his neck to look for them.

 

                “If he and his friends are here I swear...” Taeyong cursed. “Fuck, is Xiaojun here?”

 

                “I don’t see them either.” Ten looked around, stretching his neck.

 

                “Find them and get them out of here.” Taeyong ordered. “They have no permission to be here!”

 

                “Please, let us welcome the author of The Chinese Secret Ms Chen!!” the host clapped and helped Ms Chen onstage, careful not to step on her long dress.

 

                “She’s up there.” Mark said to Xiaojun.

 

                “Mama.” Xiaojun beamed.

 

                “Mark!!!” Donghyuck ran up to his lover and gripped his hand. “I saw Jaehyun on my way over. I think he’s looking for us.”

 

                “Shit. Taeyong knows we’re here.” Mark cursed. “We have to go.”

 

                “Go where?”

 

                “We have to get Xiaojun out of here or else Taeyong is going to fire my god damn ass.”

 

                “And that is why,” Ms Chen loudly announced on stage, snapping everyone’s attention towards her. “I will be meeting the refugees in Canada to set up a foundation provide aid and rescue for the Muslim Uighurs who have been jailed in concentration camps. We must stand up for our brothers and sisters who do not have a voice while we were blessed with one!”

 

                Everyone in the hall roared and clapped for her. She had her head held high and a smile widening on her lips. “And to celebrate this, I have a special guest tonight. She was the inspiration for my book, and it is her story that has started this wildfire of activism. She managed to escape one of the re-education camps in Xinjiang and together with her family, they have fled to Turkey. Please welcome Mona!”

 

                A small, hump backed lady with a crooked nose and fair skinned slowly walked towards the stage. She wore a silk head wrap and greeted the host as she made her way to Ms Chen. Right then, Taeyong noticed the gun in her back pocket.

 

                “Fuck fuck fuck!!” Taeyong stood up and ran towards the stage. “She has a gun!”

 

                “Mona.” Ms Chen wiped a tear from her eye. “Thank you for your story.”

 

                “My child.” She rasped, reaching for Ms Chen’s head, cradling her face with her hands.

 

                And the she pulled out her gun and pointed it at her forehead.

 

                “NO!!!!!!!!!” Taeyong threw his body at Mona it was instant chaos. Gunmen appeared from behind the kitchen in phantom masks, wielding guns and the shots went off like fireworks. Johnny sprung into action by whipping out his gun and getting the guests to safety.

 

                “GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!!!” Taeyong wrestled the gun out of Mona’s hand and beat her with the back of the gun to knock her senseless. He picked up Ms Chen, hooking an arm around her waist to help her, only to be stopped by one of the gunmen.

 

                “Run run run!!!” Mark pushed Taeil, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun out the back door. “Donghyuck, call Yuta.”

 

                “Mark no!” Donghyuck grabbed his hand as he pushed him out to safety.

 

                “Xiaojun is in there I need to get him!” Mark pulled out the gun from his backpack and went back inside. One of the gunmen came into the kitchen but before he could see Mark, Mark shot him in the leg and he fell down immediately.

 

                The hall was in shambles. People were screaming as they fled the venue, tables were flipped and Taeyong was protecting Ms Chen as Lucas, Jungwoo and Johnny fought the gunmen onstage. Jaehyun and Doyoung were guiding the guests out when they spotted Mark.

 

                “MARK LEE!!!” Doyoung roared in a mixture of relief and anger.

 

                “XIAOJUN!!!” Mark called at the top of his lungs.

 

                “YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE?!?! THE FUCK MARK LEE!!!”

 

                “NOW IS NOT THE TIME HELP ME FIND HIM!!!” Mark screamed, pushing through a wade of frantic staff to find him. He spotted Xiaojun near the stage, creeping through the tables. Mark ran and grabbed him, pinning his body to the ground.

 

                “What the fuck are you doing?!?!”

 

                “My mum...”

 

                “I’m getting you out of here.”

 

                “No!!” Ten screamed from the stage as Mark and Xiaojun raised their head. Johnny was shot in the arm and fell to the ground in pain. Lucas and Jaehyun knocked the shooter off the stage and shot him in retaliation.

 

                “Do it.” Ms Chen grabbed Taeyong. “Do it now.”

 

                “Please, we need to get out of here.”

 

                “I’m not going to make it out alive. You promised me!” she urged. “You promised!”

 

                “MAMA!!!” Xiaojun cried and Mark slapped a hand over his mouth. Taeyong saw them and Mark swore he has never seen Taeyong so furious. He tried to drag Xiaojun with him but he was a lot stronger than he anticipated.

 

                “We are taking her.” One of the masked men grabbed Ms Chen and aimed the gun at Taeyong. “She is a wanted criminal by the People’s Republic of...”

 

                “Take her and I’ll kill her right now.” Taeyong aimed his gun at her.

 

                “You wouldn’t.”

 

                “You shot my men.” Taeyong growled. “Don’t fucking test me.”

 

                Xiaojun was now in sobs and cries that were muffled by Mark’s hand as he struggled in his embrace. Jaehyun scurried to their side while Johnny laid in a heap with Ten and Jungwoo trying to stop his bleeding, their guns raised at the assailant with more guns raised at them.

 

                “Do it.” Ms Chen said through gritted teeth. Her eyes bore no sympathy. She was waiting for this day to come.

 

                “I...” Taeyong swallowed. Xiaojun was here, and he was watching. How could he kill his mother in front of her son?

 

                Taeyong was lots of things, but he wasn’t a monster.

 

                “That’s an order!” Ms Chen screamed at him.

 

                “Don’t do anything stupid!” the assailant pulled her hair and cocked his gun.

 

                “Fine.” From under her belt, she whipped out a dinner knife from her pocket and stabbed her captor. She ran towards Taeyong and stuck his gun in her mouth, hands on his over the trigger.

 

                “No...” Taeyong gasped.

 

                “Protect my son.”  


                The trigger went off.

 

                The world went dead silent.

 

                A body slumped to the floor, blood flowing from her face, down her pale, white neck and mixing with her red dress.

 

                For the longest eternity, no one moved. No one made a sound. No one blinked. It was as if the world paused its motion.

 

                And then came a scream.

 

                “NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!”

 

                “GET HIM OUT!!!” Taeyong ordered, picking up his gun and shooting the assailant. Jaehyun and Mark grabbed Xiaojun and hoisted him up, carrying him through the staff entrance. A large armoured car smashed through the row of glass windows, spraying shards everywhere and effectively crushing guns and debris under its huge wheels.

 

                “GET IN!!” Yuta screamed from the driver’s seat. Jungwoo and Ten focused on getting Johnny to safety while Lucas grabbed Taeyong and they ran.

 

                “Call Kun at the hospital. It’s an emergency.” Taeyong ordered as he climbed into the driver’s seat.

 

                “The boy... Xiaojun...” Johnny called weakly, his lips blue and face pasty white from blood loss.

 

                “Mark has him.”

 

                “Yuta get us out of here now!”

 

                Yuta did not waste any time in leaving the scene of the disaster. He didn’t know what happened but he could tell from the way Taeyong was brooding and he slammed the dashboard of the car yelling “Fuck!”

 

                They had failed.

 

**************************

 

                “We bring you an update on the President’s House Attack last Friday night after a group of armed terrorists invaded the United Nations fundraising gala. Esteemed Chinese professor and author of the New York Times Bestseller The Chinese Secret, Ms Chen Kim was shot and died during the attack. It has been said that the shot was self-inflicted and medical examiners believe that she has committed suicide. Meanwhile there were no other injuries or deaths reported and the government has reason to believe that...”

               

                Sicheng turned off the radio in Yuta’s car. He couldn’t listen to the report any further.

 

                It has been a week since the disaster. Xiaojun was screaming and crying at night, haunted by the image of his mother’s shooting. Taeyong was rightfully furious at Mark. He screamed at him in the hospital while Johnny was getting the bullet out from his arm. No amount of screaming could undo what had just happened, so despite the yelling, he did not remove Xiaojun from Mark’s apartment. Instead, he focused on picking up the pieces. His right-hand man was shot (ironically, in the right hand), Lucas and Jungwoo walked away with bruises while Jaehyun and Doyoung hunted for Nine Percent. There were no traces of them, as if they actually left the city. They had vacated their hotel and there were no signs of them, not even at the airport.

 

                It was stated in Ms Chen’s will that she wanted to be buried where she died, so Taeyong took the liberty of handling her body. No government wanted to claim it. Apparently, a dead activist was of no use to either of them. No further autopsy was conducted, and her death was labelled as a suicide. Today was the funeral. It wasn’t customary to do funerals for dead clients, but they felt it was the right thing to do.

 

                “Taeyong.” Yuta called when they arrived the cemetery. Taeyong, Johnny and Ten had arrived, dressed in black.

 

                “Where’s Xiaojun?”

 

                “Kun has gone to pick him up.” Sicheng said.

 

                “Still no sign of Nine Percent.” Doyoung said, walking over to them with his phone in his hand. “I talked to Inspector Nam and he said the attack was militant style, so he suspects it may not be a street gang.”

 

                “But Nine Percent isn’t just a gang.” Sicheng groaned. “They did it. They were the ones in the mask.”

 

                “The government is currently looking into this matter, but Inspector Nam says don’t bet on them actually finding what happened.” Doyoung made a face. “It’s not just China that wants her dead.”

 

                “Shit.” Taeyong crossed his arms. “What about Xiaojun?”

 

                “I’m looking into the process of him getting a visa to Canada.” Doyoung answered. “it’ll take some time, but we should have him in safe hands in two weeks or so.”

 

                “If it’s any consolation at least we don’t have to worry about Nine Percent coming after Xiaojun.” Yuta shrugged. “It doesn’t seem like he was a target.”

 

                “That’s not much of one but thanks.”

 

                “Hey.” Yuta walked over to Johnny. “When are you moving into a smaller cast?”

 

                “Not for a few more weeks.” Johnny sighed. “Kun wants to be sure I can at least move my arm by then. He said I was lucky to be alive.”

 

                “Oh please.” Yuta rolled his eyes. “Kun says that every time I eat a whole cheese cake to myself. ‘Oh Yuta, you are lucky to be alive with the way your diet is turning out’.”

 

                “But still,” Johnny shook his head.

 

                “So no driving? No Derby King?”

 

                “Guess not.”

 

                “Looks like the crown would be passed to Yangyang this year.”

 

                “He can have it.” Johnny said. “You know, right after I was discharged from the hospital and my boys took me home, they laid down in my arms and we all cried together.”

 

                “Oh.” Yuta’s eyes widen. “That’s… that’s something.”

 

                “Yeah. We also had the most amazing sex after that but that’s not the point. The point is I never imagined, or fathomed, what it would be like or what would happen if something happened to me. I mean I know this whole organization would die if something happens to Taeyong or Ten or anyone of you guys, but I never thought about it if it were me? Know what I mean?”

 

                “Yeah.” Yuta patted him. “You are second in command Johnny. You’re vital to us.”

 

                “I mean what we do is fucked up.” Johnny said. “We could die any minute.”

 

                “So what are you trying to say? Are you giving up street racing?”

 

                Johnny sighed heavily. “I don’t know.”

 

                Kun’s car pulled up and Xiaojun stepped out. The young man was weak and feeble, his eyes red like he had been crying for years. He held a bouquet in his hands, walking up the slope towards his mother’s grave.

 

                “Xiaojun.”

 

                “Was that what my mother wanted?” Xiaojun asked Taeyong. “Did she ask for this?”

 

                “I’m sorry.” Taeyong bowed. “I am so sorry.”

 

                And he was. He couldn’t keep both promises. He let Xiaojun see his mother’s body, and he didn’t kill Ms Chen himself. Taeyong was a man of strict promises, and a professional like him would not have faltered or hesitated. He should have finished her off when she asked, but his human weakness messed it up and he failed.

 

                And that inflicted even more pain.

 

                Mark arrived shortly after with Donghyuck, Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun. The four of them enveloped Xiaojun into a warm hug, all offering their condolences. Hendery, Taeil, Chenle and Jisung arrived 10 seconds later, with Taeil pulling the young man into his arms.

 

                “Thank you.” Xiaojun cried softly. “Thank you for coming.”

 

                “Anything.” Jisung said. Xiaojun pulled away to look at Hendery, who opened his arms and let the younger man fall in for comfort.

 

                “Thankfully you weren’t hurt.” Taeyong said to Taeil. “Thank you for coming.”

 

                “I’ve grown very fond of him.” Taeil said. “He’s practically family.”

 

                “He is.” Donghyuck said. “He is family. He’s one of us.”

 

                Taeyong looked at Donghyuck. Donghyuck cleared his throat and walked away, not willing to say more. Taeil asked how Johnny got hurt and he said that Johnny was shot trying to save guests from the attack. He didn’t tell him Johnny had a gun, and now wasn’t the time to reveal their dangerous identities.

 

                Xiaojun walked towards his mother’s grave, carefully laying the bouquet by her headstone.

 

                “Mama.” He mumbled quietly. “Thank you for everything. For protecting me and giving me a home. I was an unwanted child, but you never gave up on me. Thank you for giving birth to me. Thank you...” he broke down. “I love you.”

 

                Everyone bowed their heads as Mark closed his eyes and led the prayers. Death is an inevitable part of their job. Lives are lost and blood is shed. Prayers don’t do anything to reduce it, but it makes them sleep at night, and in times of mayhem, sleep and peace is a luxury money couldn’t buy.

 

                Perhaps a peace of mind is all you can hope for.

 

                Xiaojun let his tears drop on his mother’s grave. Taeyong held Xiaojun’s hand and Kun held the other.

 

                A few feet away, a gardener took note of the sight. He closed his eyes and prayed, making a little cross symbol with his hands. He removed his gloves and took out his phone to dial someone.

 

                “Hello?” he removed his cap, revealing his brown locks. “It’s Linong. Get Xukun on the line. Tell him I found him.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> there is a definitely a part 2 of this, don't worry. I'm finally incorporating xiaohenyang and I am so happy because they definitely add so much dimension to the universe. If you guys like this, please leave kudos and comments! Follow me on twitter for more updates or if you wanna spazz and freak out. All of this is welcomed.
> 
> @sweetkpopfanfic


End file.
